Hero Unknown
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: When Frida starts acting weird and Manny faces a serious accident, who will be there? This new mysterious figure is haunting Manny day and night. Possible last chap. up! Review to continue! Rated T for actions within the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hero unknown

**SAM: Hallooooooooo meh readers! Welcome to meh very first ever El Tigre Fic! If you like Alvin and the Chipmunks, then you should know who I am. If you've read either my Diamond of Darkhold or Phineas and Ferb fics, then you should know that I'm not using the title of 'Me' anymore. My nickname in real life and now here is officially SAM. With capital letters. BAM! Ready? I introduce you to…EEEEEELLLLLL TIGRE!!!! And by the way…they may seem a little out of character. Sorry. Remember: first el tigre fic. ONWARD!**

"Frida, are you ok?" Manny asked. Manny and Frida were walking home from school (Or in other words, the arcade) and Frida had been unusually quiet all day. Frida looked up at Manny and gave him a tight smile.

"I'm fine Manny." Frida said. Her smile never met her eyes and the tone in her voice said otherwise(and I mean what she said, not the whole smile/eyes thing). Manny looked questioningly at her until they reached the arcade. Frida dropped her backpack by her favorite game and shoved in a few extra coins she had in her pockets.

"BEGIN!!!" The screen said in bold print. The game was called Enemy Smash and you could choose whether you were the hero or the villain. Frida picked her hero and the game started. Manny watched her silently as Frida jumped and dodged and completely destroyed the level one monster.

Half an hour later, Frida was biting her lower lip and sweat was starting to bead up on her forehead. All the kids in the arcade were cheering her on as Frida dodged and attacked all of the level 47 monsters. Frida's hero avatar stood in front of the last monster until the next level. Frida had gained a lot of confidence, but she hadn't yet lost her strategy skills. Frida dodged the monster's breath of fire and ended up behind him where Frida used her weapon to destroy the monster from behind.

"LEVEL UP" The machine said. Everyone cheered and Manny was scared. He had the high score on this game and it seemed as if Frida was going to beat it, but he was happy for her at the same time. Frida's hands were like lightning as she took down the monster.

"LAST LEVEL!!!" The machine said. Frida rested her hands quickly before her final task began. She looked at Manny who was staring at the screen with a dropped jaw. Frida had beaten his high score and she wasn't even on the last level yet. Frida smiled smugly at him as he turned to stare at Frida like a robot.

"That's how ya get it done." Frida yelled over the cheering kids. Manny smiled and laughed and Frida laughed too. _At least she seems like she's back to normal _Manny thought as he watched Frida and laughed.

"BEGIN!!!" The machine flashed. Frida hunched over the controls and stared at the screen with intense concentration. Her avatar hero was standing on one side of the screen and the final monster was on the other. It was rare that anyone got to this level so every kid there stared at the monster in awe. This was their first time seeing it. Manny watched with the others and Frida started pressing buttons and swiveling the rotating stick (I sadly forget what it's called. And I use it all the time!!! If you know, please tell me and mayhap I can fix it! Is it an analog stick??). Her eyes went back and forth across the screen and she bit her lip. Frida just barely dodged an attack by the monster and jumped into the air. She used her last weapon and shot the monster with an incredible ray that no one knew what it was. The monster defeated, the screen blinked "GAME OVER! YOU WIN!" over and over.

350 tickets made their way out of the machine as Frida cheered with the roaring crowd of kids. Manny laughed and cheered with everyone else when he looked at the screen again. Between each flash, it showed the final scene of how Frida defeated the monster. He noticed in the corner, the smallest thing possible, an orange and black dot tied to a pole. Manny squinted and stared at it. Everyone still cheering, Manny started coming back to the celebration and clapping his hands together. Slowly, he tore his eyes away from the screen and decided it was either a glitch or maybe a flyer put on the pole. He realized he didn't care, even though it looked like it had a tail hidden behind the pole.

"Frida, that was awesome!" Manny said as they left the arcade. Frida was still smiling as she remembered typing in her name in place of Manny's while he watched. Frida dragged the bag of tickets behind her and she played a little with the prize she had gotten.

"Yeah, it was amazing. But now I have to get home. My dad said that I have to be home by 7:45 unless it's for something that's important. What _he _finds important. Not me. "Frida said. Then they heard something around the corner. An alarm was going off and red lights were flashing. El Oso rounded the corner running with an armful of diamonds when he stopped and stared at El Tigre that stood in front of him. Frida had run into the alley that was right next to them and shoved her bag of tickets behind an old box.

"Frida, hide!" Manny yelled. El Oso had pulled out something he never had before. An ice ray. He pointed it at Manny and took his shot. Manny missed by a few inches and shot a fist at El Oso. Manny looked over and didn't see Frida at all. _Good, _he thought,_ Frida is safe._ El Oso shot again and Manny wasn't as lucky this time. His feet were stuck in the ice and Manny clawed at it as El Oso aimed his ray again. El Oso almost pulled the trigger when a shadow came over him. He looked up and saw someone standing on top of a high building with their back against the sun so they couldn't see.

"Who the heck are you, man?" El Oso said shielding his eyes. The figure's dog like ears twitched slightly and they saw the form of an acoustic guitar appear from nowhere in the figure's arms. Manny stared at the shadow in wonder.

"Is that Jango?" Manny thought outloud. He thought to himself. _That can't be Jango; he doesn't have dog ears and a tail…Sartana? No, she doesn't have dog ears or tail either…_

The figure brought up one arm and lightly strummed the strings of the acoustic. Just from that simple action, a massive sound wave attacked El Oso and destroyed the ray. The jewels he stole flew out of his arms and into the police's and the ice that trapped Manny shattered. Manny stared at the figure in awe. It seemed slightly short, so he immediately assumed it was somewhere around his age. The figure turned its head and looked at Manny.

"Thank you." He said softly. The figure nodded. All he could see was the figure's deep blue eyes before they turned away and jumped across building tops in the distance. Manny stood there, still in his El Tigre form and stared at the rooftop that the hero just disappeared from. Frida peeked out from behind the wall.

"I-is he gone? Did you get him?" Manny continued to stare with his mouth open slightly. The police cuffed El Oso and shoved him in the back of the truck that brought villains to jail. Frida walked over to Manny and held his shoulder. "Dude, are you ok? What are you staring at? A cloud?" She asked looking up at where the figure had left so quickly. Manny shook his head slowly.

"No. Something just saved me. Some_one_ just saved me. I think it's a new hero in Miracle City."Manny said. He turned to Frida. "Why are you breathing so hard?" He noticed Frida trying to take silent gulps of air. Frida seemed nervous.

"Uh, I was worried! I mean, c'mon, have you ever seen El Oso with a weapon? No. I was scared about you. "She tried to explain. Manny shrugged.

"I'm ok. All thanks to that mysterious person." Manny said. "The only thing I ever saw was the blue eyes. All I ever saw was his eyes. They were so blue." Manny said. Frida looked at him questioningly and shrugged.

"Whatever. Hey! My dad is here! Maybe he'll give me a ride home. See ya Manny!" Frida yelled. She grabbed her backpack (HA! I bet you think I forgot about that huh?), she grabbed the bag of tickets and her little prize and ran to her dad. Manny was left standing there.

He turned back to his normal form and walked home thinking about how much could happen in one hour.

**SAM: And that's the first chapter! I bet you already know who the mysterious hero is. Or not! Maybe it will be an original character??? You shall never know until you click the review button! Please tell me what you think of my first chapter! I'd love to know about anything except grammar or spelling mistakes. I write my own way and you are just going to have to deal with it. BWAHAHAHAHAHa!!! And yes, I DID mean for the last 'a' to be lower case.*^-^* thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hero unknown

Chapter 2

**SAM: To those who reviewed, I thank you. To those that didn't…why? Oh well. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And now we continue…who is the mysterious figure? Why is Frida acting so weird lately? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Lettuce find out….Oh, and this a song chapter. Someone sings one song in this chapter for those of you that don't like song fics. You can skip over it if you want. I always do when I'm rereading my stories…ONWARD!**

Manny lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. He pulled his pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't fall asleep. Not after all that had happened that day. Frida's weird behavior, El Oso with a ray, and that mysterious figure that had saved him…

Manny groaned and stared out his window. He watched the moon and concentrated on nothing but that until he felt his eyes start to droop. He kept staring at the moon and his eyes got heavier and heavier. Until he saw something jump across the sky. Manny's eyes flew open again and he ran to his window. He threw it open and stuck his head out as he tried to locate the figure that had jumped across the rooftops in the distance. There weren't any sirens going off (Surprisingly) so he searched even harder. Manny shook himself and put his hand on his head.

"Great. I'm seeing things because of this person." He looked up at the sky and at the moon again. "Who _are _you?" He thought out loud.

"My name is La Loba." Manny jumped and yelled in shock. He looked up and saw a shadow sitting on the ledge of the roof. The voice was quiet, but he could tell it was feminine. Manny climbed out of his window and made his way to the roof where the figure moved away from. He crawled on top of the roof from the window sill and rolled over so he could get up. He stood up and stood tall as he searched for the figure in the night. The moon was bright so Manny was confused that he couldn't see her. She stepped out from behind the door that led to the inside of the building, but only so much that he could see just half of her. Manny twirled his belt buckle around and transformed into El Tigre.

"Well La Loba, my name is El-" She cut him off.

"I know you are El Tigre. You are the legendary figure who knows not of whether he should pick good or evil." La Loba said still standing in the shadows. Manny stood there shocked. Then he realized something.

"Come step into the light. I want to see what you look like." Manny said. La Loba seemed taken aback at first, but she slowly made her way out into the moonlight. (BTW, for those of you that don't speak Spanish, La Loba means 'The Wolf'. I think. I'm pretty sure of it.)

La Loba was a beauty. She wore an electric blue top that seemed more like an over-sized bandana made to cover up her upper torso. On her left arm was a normal bandana, red, tied in the middle of the upper half of her arm. She wore a short skirt that was also electric blue and boots of the same color that went up past her knees. She had a mask on that covered all around her eyes and her nose that was red like the bandana on her arm. Her hair was the same color as her outfit, and was long enough to reach her boots. Her bangs were side swept and long as well. The strangest part of her costume was the dog ears and bushy wolf tail she had. Just like Manny had his ears and tail.

Manny stared as La Loba come out in the light. La Loba stood shyly and politely before him. Her hands were folded and her feet were together. She looked right into his eyes as he spoke to her.

"So, La Loba, what kind of powers do you have? I realize you are the wolf, but do you have something you have control over? Any sort of history? Anything that made you choose to be a wolf?" Manny asked. La Loba smiled a little.

"You have heard how dogs sing when they howl? How wolves and coyotes sing to the moon? It's like music. I can control and create music. Like this." She held out her hands and a guitar (acoustic) formed in her hands. Manny stared in wonder.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" He yelled. La Loba giggled and motioned him to be quiet.

"Sssshhhh…" She said. "You'll wake people up." She held the guitar firmly in her hands and began to strum. Many took half a step back, scared another sound wave might come from the guitar. She looked at him and giggled again. "Nothing to be afraid of. I control it, remember? Right now, I'm just playing. I like to play la guitarra. It soothes me sometimes. I like to rock and play heavy metal too." She said. The acoustic disappeared and was replaced by an electric. "Listen to this." She said. She bit her lower lip and began to play. Manny watched amazed. Her style reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place it. The way she bit her lip seemed familiar too.

"That was amazing." Manny said quietly as La Loba stopped playing and made the guitar turn back to an acoustic. She strummed quietly for a while.

"Thanks. With these powers, I'm a natural player with any instrument." La Loba said quietly. Manny thought for a moment.

"What about singing?" La Loba looked at him.

"I haven't really tried that yet, but I don't sing much." Manny watched her as she looked out across the city.

"Try then." La Loba looked at him shocked. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm not a good singer." She said softly. Manny frowned.

"When was the last time you tried?" La Loba thought for a moment.

"The last time was before I got these powers." She said thinking out loud. Manny smiled.

"Then sing. Sing your heart out. You can't possibly be bad if you have control over every bit of music in the world." La Loba smiled a little and he nodded encouragingly. She starting playing her acoustic and a set of drums appeared before Manny. He sat down and started the beat as she played. She closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and began to sing very quietly.

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just........mmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile, just for a while

Manny had already stopped playing and La Loba smiled shyly as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"That was incredible! You aren't terrible at all!" Manny said. (Remember: Manny is still in his El Tigre form. La Loba is still wearing a mask over her eyes and nose. They both still have animal ears and a tail, even if Manny's isn't as noticeable as La Loba's).

"Thank you." La Loba said. She blushed and suddenly she turned her head towards the direction of Frida's home, the school, the police station, and the arcade (I'm just making it so that they're all in the same general area that she's looking.) "Ah, sorry El Tigre, but I gotta go." And La Loba made her way to the edge of the roof.

"Wait! I want to know more about you!" Manny said coming after her. La Loba turned back.

"Don't worry, El Tigre. I'll always be around." And she jumped head first off the 28 floor building. Manny ran to the edge of the wall and looked over. La Loba seemed to have disappeared. Manny went back and climbed back in his room confused and closed his window. He turned back into his normal form and crawled back into bed. He looked at his clock again and it showed that it was 3:30 in the morning. He pulled his pillow over his head and groaned. There was no chance of sleep now.

* * *

The next day at school, Manny kept falling asleep in class. Frida was tired enough to do the same, but she wouldn't tell why.

"Manny!"

"BRAZIL! DRACULA! COCONUT!" Manny yelled as he lifted his head quickly up. Frida sighed and got a napkin.

"Calm down, genius. You fell asleep on your hotdog." Frida said gently wiping the ketchup, mustard, and relish off his cheek and nose. It was lunch time and Manny had already gotten scolded by two teachers for falling asleep in class. Manny sighed, folded his arms, and rested his head in them on the table.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Frida watched him.

"Are you ok dude? You look…I don't know how to put it…" Frida puzzled over it for a moment. Manny lifted his head and yawned.

"I'm tired and confused. Is that what you were looking for?" Manny suggested. Frida snapped her fingers.

"You look confused and tired! That's what I was looking for…and you do. What happened to you?" Manny decided he could trust Frida.

"I met someone really late last night. It was the person that had saved me yesterday." Manny whispered. Frida looked at him shocked.

"You met him? What was he like?"

"First of all, it was a she. Her name is La Loba."

"La Loba? The Wolf? This chic is a wolf?"

"Yeah. And guess what? She can control music. She can make instruments appear out of thin air!"

"Get out."

"It's true. I saw her. You'll love this Frida. She likes playing heavy metal and rock."

"Really?"

"Yup. She's incredible. She has an amazing singing voice too. And I mean it's almost like an angel singing."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Manny was wide awake now just thinking about her. He stared at Frida as he drifted off into his little dream world. Frida looked up and saw his eyes glazed over staring at her.

"Dude. Earth to Manny!" Frida yelled. Manny blinked and Frida sighed. "Did you get _any _sleep?" Manny shook his head. The bell rang and they threw out their remaining lunch and headed to class.

**SAM: Hm…I'm not saying anything. You have to. I don't want to manipulate your answers. The song was "Bubbly" by Colbie Callat. Idk, I just thought it would be good. But that's now your decision. Tell me what you think! You shall not see the next chapter until you review! BWAHAHAHA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hero Unknown

Chapter 3

**SAM: Yo readers! Welcome to the longest chapter so far, **_**CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_**Yeah, this is a pretty long chapter. At least it's not 16 Word document pages. Only 9. Yay…so. What is Manny going to do about La Loba? How will anyone keep him focused long enough to get a straight answer from him? Why's he turning into even more of a space cadet than before? Lettuce find out. ONWARD!!!! **

"Mr. Rivera!" Manny came out of his little daydream.

"Huh?" His geography teacher looked at him with a (No other way to describe) very pissed expression.

"I said, do you know which continent this is?" She said pointing at her globe. Her finger rested at the northern bit of Africa. Manny screwed up his face in concentration.

"Egypt?" The class failed to stifle their snickers as the teacher went from pissed to shocked.

"Not exactly, but you are very close Mr. Rivera. This _continent_ is Africa. But yes, Egypt is there at this exact location." Manny smiled happily and the teacher went back to her lecture about deserts and sand mountains in the area. Manny redirected his attention back to staring out the window and thinking about _her._ La Loba. Her beautiful voice, her beautiful features; she was perfect inside and out.

The bell rang and Manny started gathering his pencil and notebook as the teacher assigned them their homework he probably wouldn't do. He wrote it down anyway and walked out and headed towards his locker.

"Hey Frida, what's up?" Manny said as Frida leaned up against the lockers next to him.

"Eh, nothin' much. How 'bout you?" Frida smiled and looked straight into his eyes. Manny stared straight back and his mind went blank. All he could think about at that moment was her eyes. They were so incredibly blue; it almost hurt him to see how beautiful they were.

"Manny." Manny snapped out of his trance and finally got sense back.

"What?" Frida laughed a little and smiled again.

"I said, what's up with you?" Manny smiled a little.

"Not much. Wanna hit the arcade again after school?" Frida's smile vanished faster than Manny could turn into El Tigre.

"I really wish I could, but I can't my dad said I had to be home right after school today. I need to get a few things done." Frida said. Manny sighed.

"Ok then. Maybe tomorrow or something." Frida looked away and smiled nervously as she pulled some loose hair out of her face.

"Yeah, tomorrow. I don't know Manny; my dad has a lot planned for me. I'm probably going to be really busy soon…" Frida looked down ashamed. Manny looked sadly at her as he shut his locker. He leaned up against his own right next to her.

"Well then, we'll just have to make something work." Many said. Frida looked up at him with a small smile.

"I think I can twist a few things around." Manny smiled widely. The bell rang and that was the end of the school day.

…………..What's gonna happen??????????O.O……………………………………………………………………………………….....

Manny and Frida walked out of the school together as always when Frida saw her father drive by with his sirens flashing. Dr. Chipotle Senior had robbed the casino and was trying to make a break for it.

"I should probably help out…" Manny said. He put his backpack on the ground and twirled his belt buckle around. He ran off after Dr. Chipotle Senior and the police cars leaving Frida standing alone.

"Gosh, I hope nothing too bad happens…but I'll find out…" Frida said to herself. And she dropped her backpack too. She ran off after Manny, the police, and Dr. Chipotle.

"Stop Dr. Chimichanga! There's nothing you can do now to get away!" Manny yelled as he got in the path of Dr. Chipotle Senior.

"CHIPOTLE!!! And Dr. Chipotle Senior thinks not! Dr. Chipotle Senior has…WEAPONRY!" he yelled and pulled out a giant ray gun.

"WHAT!?!" Manny yelled. Dr Chipotle laughed wildly and shot the ray gun at Manny. It hit his arm and Manny's arm was immediately glued to the ground with…nacho cheese.

"Cheese? Really? Is that really all you could think of?" Manny asked lamely. Dr Chipotle looked nervously from side to side and found his confidence again.

"Well, it was all that was really around to think about. And I was hungry. Either way, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!!!" He yelled and shot the ray gun again, this time encasing Manny's feet in the sticky cheese. Manny pulled as hard as he possibly could, but he couldn't break free. Manny looked up and actually became worried that he might just die from lack of air if Dr. Chipotle encased his head in the cheese. Manny looked around wildly for help, but all he really could see was the police. Like they were any help.

Out of the corner of his eye, Manny saw a small shadow appear on top of a building. He squinted his eyes and saw a bushy tail and dog ears coming from the small figure. Manny smiled.

"La Loba." He whispered. Dr Chipotle Senior paused from shooting El Tigre and looked up in the direction of Manny's line of vision.

"What are you-"Dr Chipotle started as he turned around. He couldn't make out the figure and began squinting. The police including Frida's father looked up at the figure. They all started whispering to each other trying to figure out what it was.

"It looks like a super hero…"

"It can't be El Tigre, he's right over there…"

"Maybe it's White Pantera…"

"No, White Pantera is taller and he doesn't have a tail…"

The police kept arguing with each other as they tried figuring out who it was. Chief Suarez ordered silence and Dr Chipotle focused his attention back to Manny as the figure jumped from view and down into an alley.

"Now El Tigre, it's time to meet your doom!" Dr Chipotle yelled aiming his ray gun back at him. Manny shut his eyes and tried furiously to tug his way out of the cheese. His arm slipped very slightly and Manny tugged harder.

"Need a little help with that?" Manny's eyes flew open and La Loba was standing next to him.

"La Loba! Thank goodness you're here. Wait, where's Frida?" Manny said looking around wildly. He knew her well enough that she would come running to see the action.

"Is that her over there?" La Loba asked pointing. Manny looked in the direction and saw bright red goggles and bright blue underneath them. Manny could've sworn he saw a couple hands moving and he nodded.

"That's probably her. How'd you know?" Manny asked looking up at her.

"I saw the Chief of Police tell her to go behind over there." Manny looked back to the trashcan where he saw Frida hiding behind.

"Um, excuse Dr Chipotle from interrupting but, NOW YOU MUST FACE YOUR DOOM EL TIGRE!!!" Dr Chipotle yelled like a maniac. La Loba stood in front of Manny as he tried to get himself unstuck.

"Loba, what are you doing?" Manny whispered frantically. She turned back and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. I like churros, not nacho cheese." Manny looked up at her. La Loba held out her arms and an electric guitar from in her hands.

"Alright Dr. Nacho, I think you need a little time to soothe your mind with a little music!" La Loba said. She strummed her guitar strings fast and hard and sent a massive sound wave to Dr Chipotle. His eye got smaller and he stared straight ahead at the approaching sound wave.

"It's CHIPOT-"Dr. Chipotle started. The sound wave hit him and he was sent flying. "LEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" he yelled as he finished his sentence. La Loba smiled and nodded at his figure that was slowly becoming smaller and then hit the Miracle City volcano. She looked at the police and she saw Chief Suarez frown.

"Well, we WERE going to bring him to jail, but I guess we can just wait for his next robbery…" He said and the police got back into their cars.

"Who is she Chief?" One of the newer cadets asked.

"That is a new hero. I'm hoping she'll help us…" Chief Suarez said as he watched her and directed the new deputy to his car. The deputy got in his car and everyone started driving away except Chief Suarez.

"La Loba." He said loud enough for her to hear. La Loba looked up from helping Manny with the cheese. "You need to make sure you don't blast the villains away when we are here. Got that?" Chief Suarez looked hard and long into her eyes. La Loba nodded.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for that." She said softly but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and got into his car.

"Hey El Tigre, need help?" She said turning back to him. Manny looked up from his pulling. His arm was halfway out, but still had a long way to go. He nodded and rested his arm for a moment. "Ok," she said. "You're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?" Manny stared hard into her lovingly warm and blue eyes and nodded. He shut his eyes tightly and turned away a little so his arm wouldn't be covered by his body. La Loba held out her arms and a pair of symbols appeared. She smashed them together and the sound wave hardened the cheese. She turned the symbols to black castanets and began playing them. The hardened cheese cracked and shattered. Manny held out his free arm to shield his face and stood up. Even the cheese on his feet was destroyed.

"Thanks." He said. Manny looked up and she was gone. He looked around wildly to see if he could find a retreating figure, but couldn't

"She's like a ninja…" Manny thought out loud. He looked at his arm and saw a few scrapes running down his arm from the shattered cheese. He frowned and turned back to his normal form. "Frida!" he thought at last. He remembered that she was still hiding behind the trashcan for some reason. He ran to the trashcans and saw Frida fast asleep curled up like a dog. Manny smiled as he saw how peaceful and carefree she looked. She smiled a little in her sleep and turned over mumbling something.

"C'mon Frida, wake up…" Manny said shaking her shoulder slightly. Frida's eyes opened slowly and she bolted up.

"AAAH! Whoa, what happened?" Frida said holding her head with her hand.

"You fell asleep." Manny said. Frida laughed.

"At least I stayed awake long enough to see that La Loba chic. She wears a lot of blue doesn't she?" Frida said getting up. Manny nodded and winced a little. He took off half of his jacket and saw his arm bleeding like crazy. Some of the cheese had scraped more than a little bit of his skin. Frida gasped.

"MANNY! We need to get you home or something. What's closer, my house or yours?" Frida said going frantic. Manny held his arm and winced a little more. Frida was running around trying to get her mind to make sense.

"Wait, the police station is closest. Maybe my dad can help. Do you trust me?" Frida asked quickly as she held the top of her head in worry. Manny frowned a little.

"Of course I trust you, why…?" and before he could finish, Frida had scooped him up into her arms and was running down the street to the police station. "FRIDA!" Manny yelled. He was scared he was going to be dropped. Frida didn't exactly have the best stamina in the whole school. But Frida was running at a pretty good speed and her breathing was even. She didn't answer him, but kept moving fast and her eyes focused in front of her trying to get to her destination. Manny didn't believe she could move like this.

"Almost there…" Frida said quietly. Manny heard a small faintness in her voice, like she was running out of steam and consciousness. Manny looked to his side and saw the station about ten feet away. Frida closed the space between them and the doors and they slid open. Chief Suarez looked up from the front desk and saw his daughter running towards him. Manny felt something on his cheek and saw that Frida was silently crying as she carried him. Chief Suarez ran from the desk and closed the space between him and his daughter.

"Frida, mija, give the boy to me. We need to get him to the infirmary stat. RAIMUNDO! Watch the front desk!" A young man saluted him and stood behind the desk as Chief Suarez took Manny from Frida and began running himself. Frida stayed with him the whole time as they ran to the back of the station. Manny looked down at his arm that he was holding against his body. His shirt was covered in blood and his jacket that was half off still was dirty on the one side that was off from Frida's dragging it across the ground.

They arrived at the infirmary and Manny saw all sorts of pointy needles. That's when he fainted. From both blood loss and from the needles.

* * *

Manny woke and his head felt fuzzy and really, really heavy. His eye sight seemed a little foggy as he opened his eyes. He saw a fuzzy outline of blue to his right and a bit of red sitting on top of it.

"Frida?" His voice came out in a raspy whisper. He closed his eyes and opened them again and saw everything a little more clearly. Frida was sitting next to him, holding his hand and her forehead down on the bed. Manny listened for a minute because that was all he could do. He listened as he figured out Frida was crying. Really hard. Not exactly snot crying (I know, kinda gross. But hey, it happens) but she sounded close to it. Manny gathered up some of his energy to squeeze her hand that lay in his. Frida looked up and stared at her hand for a moment in astonishment. She looked up at Manny and saw his eyes half open and smiling slightly.

"Manny." She whispered. Her eyes were red and tears were still streaming down her face. She smiled and pressed a hand to her mouth for a moment before she burst into happy sobs and flung herself at Manny. She did jump onto him, but she was careful not to hit his arm at all. Manny lifted his undamaged arm and hugged her tightly.

When they released each other Frida's sobs grew a little harder and she fell back into a chair that sat behind her. "I can't believe you're…" Frida started quietly and she hiccupped a little and gulped for air.

"What? Can't believe I'm what?" Manny asked. His voice was still raspy and it only was able to come out in whispers. Frida went from happy to looking scared.

"Manny, you're not just in the back of the police station, you're in the hospital. The doctor in the infirmary called 9-1-1 and an ambulance was sent to get you. The stuff they gave you in the ambulance to slow your heart rate down gave you an allergic reaction and they had to rush you to the emergency room. They gave you so much medicine; I couldn't believe one person's body could hold so much." Frida explained. Manny looked petrified. "Once they finished trying to fix your arm, they gave you MORE medicine to help gain more blood cells. You started waking up after the little surgery thing but the medicine they gave you was the wrong kind. You fell into a coma." Frida said. She gasped a little and another sob came out. "They said you had a 29% chance of living." She whispered. Manny's eyes grew big. Frida began to sob again and she hiccupped many times. Manny thought to himself.

_ I almost died. I was so close to death. _He tried to imagine what all of it looked like. He imagined Frida sobbing and a river pouring down her cheeks. He imagined his dad and Grandpapi running to the hospital ; his father in his boots and his Grandpapi flying in his robot suit. He imagined his mother being contacted and her running like a cheetah from the school library to the hospital. Her hyperventilating as she saw him lying in his bed with all those wires coming from his skin. His father directing her away from the sight and getting her a bag to breathe into. His father and Grandpapi crying a little and looking sadly at their only boy.

"Where's my family?" Manny managed to say a little clearer. Frida looked up and sniffed.

"Your dad had to take your mom away and to the cafeteria for some tea. She went nuts at the sight of you." Manny had guessed correctly. She had gone into total panic mode.

"But I'm totally fine." Manny said. He looked at his damaged arm and saw it covered in bandages. "Sure, I'm a little weak and tired, but that's just from the wrong dosages in medicine right?" Manny said trying to calm Frida down. She nodded slightly. She got up and walked to the door.

"Excuse me, nurse? We need the Rivera Family in here." Frida said poking her head out. Manny heard a response from someone in the hallway and the sound of hurried footsteps. Frida walked back over and sat back down. She looked at Manny and stared straight into his eyes for a minute.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly. Manny stared straight back into her worried and strong blue eyes.

"I'm pretty good. Juts a little tired with a small headache is all." Frida nodded slightly and smiled. He heard the sound of rushed footsteps and his family came in with hopeful smiles and tears.

"MANNY!" His father yelled. Manny's head felt like it split in two and he winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

"SHHHH!!!" everyone said. Manny opened one eye and saw his father look sheepishly at them.

"Mijo…" His mother said and wrapped him in a soft and warm embrace. Many raised his good arm and hugged her back.

"Nieto…" His Grandpapi whispered and came to hold his grandson's hand. His mother came up and Manny saw tears streaming from her eyes. His father's mask was off revealing his mustache and graying hair.

"My son. I cannot believe this has happened…" His father whispered more to himself than to Manny. "If I had been there; If I had been there to help you…this might not have happened…" Mr. Rivera whispered. He closed his eyes and Manny watched as tears leaked.

"Aw, c'mon dad. I'm fine. I'm awake and fine." Manny said trying to make his dad feel better. Everyone except Frida gasped at hearing his voice so weak.

"He's right Mr. Rivera. I'm not saying he should even be here, but he is awake and out of his coma. And his voice sounds a lot better than what it sounded when he first woke up." Frida said. Manny nodded and made his head spin.

"Hey dad, can you ask a doctor if they know when I can get out of this joint?" Manny asked. His dad was still for a moment and nodded. He walked out into the hall and Frida stood up to let his mother sit.

"Thank you Frida." She said. Frida looked at her.

"For what?" Maria looked at Frida for a moment and smiled.

"For saving my son's life." Frida blinked. "It was you that had told those doctors they were giving him the wrong medicine. It was you that instructed them the correct procedure in curing him from the medicine. It was you that stayed with him this whole time. It was you that saved him." Maria said softly. She brought Frida from around the chair and hugged her tightly. Frida felt tears from her in her hair and she began to cry again too.

"It's no problem. I care about Manny. I care that my best friend is given the right stuff to live." Frida said turning toward Manny. Mr. Rivera came back in the room with an astonished looking doctor.

"Manny, this is Dr. Mayo. She's your main doctor." He said. Manny smiled and nodded in her direction. She smiled a little and nodded back.

"Well Manny, the shocking bit is that you're awake. You were expected to be in that coma for another few days. That's good just so you know." She said. Manny smiled and she looked down at her clipboard. "If you are well enough to walk slowly within these next few weeks, we can let you go in around less than a month." Manny's smile vanished and his jaw dropped.

"_Less than a month?" _Frida whispered. Dr. Mayo nodded. Frida shook her head in disbelief.

Manny closed his eyes and groaned. He opened them again and saw the doctor looking a little upset.

"I'm sorry, but I can't heal him any faster than he can. There's nothing I can do to speed up the process." And she left the room. Manny looked around at his family.

"Hey, what time is it? And how long was I out?" Mr. Rivera pulled out a watch and looked at it for a moment.

"It's 9:48. Visiting hours are almost over." His father said. Maria stood up and breathed deeply.

"Mijo, I'm so happy you're ok. I'm so happy; you couldn't even understand the pain my heart went through just from the very idea you were hurt." She said with a smile. She put a hand to his face and kissed him softly on his forehead. She smiled happily and walked to the door.

Next was his father. "Mijo, I'm also incredibly happy you are ok. If anything worse had happened…I…I don't know what I would do." His father said. He brought his son into a soft hug and smiled at him. "I love you Manny, you know that." He said and joined Maria by the front door.

"Manny, my grandson, if you were to still be in a coma right now, there would be no possible way that I would sleep tonight. I would break back in and sit by your side all night long until you woke. You know I love you Manny." Manny's Grandpapi said. Manny smiled and hugged him. When they broke apart, Grandpapi walked over the door with the other two.

"We love you Manny." His mother said. Her eyes were starting to shine with tears again.

"We love you more than you know." His father said and put an arm on Maria's shoulder. His grandfather nodded.

"I love you guys too." Manny croaked. They all smiled and nodded with tears and walked out the door. Frida sat back down in the chair and scooted closer to his pillows.

"Hey Frida, they never told me," Manny started, realizing something. "They never told me how long I was out." Frida looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"You were out for about a day and a half." Frida said. Manny looked at her.

"You didn't leave, did you?" Manny said with a half smile. Frida nodded slowly.

"Frida! You missed a day of school for me!?!" Manny said. Frida smiled.

"Yeah, duh. I mean, what am I going to do there when I could be here?" She asked. Manny thought for a moment.

"You're probably right. You don't pay attention in class anyway."

"It would've been worse today if I was worrying about you all day." Manny looked up at her and saw that she was looking down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry so much about me. I'm fine." Manny said. Frida looked at him and smiled.

"I know. And I'm going to visit you every day until you're better." Frida said firmly. Many smiled.

"Make sure you bring some sort of game or something with you, 'cuz I'm going to get really bored when you aren't here." Frida laughed a little.

"Will do." Frida said with a giggle. A nurse poked her head in.

"Sorry miss, but visiting hours are over. You have to go home now, but you can come back once the hospital's hours start again at 8. Ok?" She said. Frida nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Frida got up from her chair and leaned forward so she could hug Manny.

"I'll see you real soon. This I swear!" Frida whispered. Manny laughed a little as Frida walked out the door waving. The nurse stepped in and asked if she could get him anything, but Manny really just wanted to sleep and dream this world away to a place where he wasn't injured for a month. And to a place where Frida and his family were happy. A place where he could learn more about La Loba.

**Whoa. Talk about an uber long chapter when not much happened. Yeesh…anywho. Tell me what you think! I need feedback to keep going! I think this little tragedy is only a prequel to what may happen in the **_**FUTURE!!! **_**^^ I mean like a couple weeks, not 20 years from now…lol. Now, press that little box and start typing nice words and feedback. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hero Unknown

Chapter 4

**SAM: Welcome to the next chapter!!! I hope you liked the last chapter. Gosh, that last one seemed almost pointless at the end. -_-whatever. Anywho, here is your next chapter. I hope this is a tad bit better. Manny gets confused it everyone knows it gets really funny when a guy is confused. Sorry boys, but you got to admit it; when you see a guy that's confused about something, even if its one of your best friends, it's ridiculously funny. Anyway, Manny gets uber confused in this chapter. Why? Well, lettuce find out. ONWARD!!!!**

Weeks passed. Frida visited Manny everyday after school. She was so well known there at the hospital after a few weeks, some of the nurses gave her permission to stay the night on weekends.

"Hello Ms. Frida." The receptionist said as Frida walked by.

"Hi Mrs. Ramirez. How's Johnny?" Frida asked politely. She smiled.

"He's doing just fine, thank you." She said and Frida smiled. She began walking again and finally reached Manny's door.

It was slightly ajar, so she peeked in. Manny was fast asleep in his bed and snoring slightly. She stifled a laugh and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed her way in and stopped right next to Manny's good arm. She waved a hand over his eyes and Manny didn't move at all. She smiled and set her backpack down silently. Frida grabbed her chair and sat down. She decided to mess with him. Frida picked up his arm and waved it around a little bit. Manny snorted in his sleep and Frida tried to stifle another laugh. She held his wrist and waved it a little more and Manny started mumbling something. Tears were starting to come to her eyes from not laughing. Frida took a deep breath and started to slowly put Manny's hand back down. Just before she could place it on the bed, Manny's hand grabbed her wrist.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Manny yelled as he held onto Frida's wrist. Frida shrieked as she tugged on her wrist. Manny began laughing and Frida's adrenaline rush from fear faded into her laughter.

"Don't freak me out like that!" She said as soon as she could muster up enough air to speak. They finally calmed down and Manny wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Sorry Frida, but that was an opportunity waiting to happen." Manny said. Frida playfully punched him in his good arm and leaned back against the back of the chair. "So what's up? Anything new?" Manny asked.

"Yup. El Oso tried robbing a jewelry store again but that la Loba chick stopped him. Dr. Chipotle Junior was vandalizing the puppy hospital and the orphanage but La Loba stopped him too. In fact, that Loba chick is basically cleaning up the messes Miracle City makes everyday." Frida said unsmiling. "Dude! She's gonna steal your publicity! She's gonna do all this junk and then you're going to end up forgotten! Or she'll do all this and by the time you're out of here, she'll make you do something and make you look like a total bad guy! You're NOT a bad guy! You're only half of a bad guy…" Frida said softly towards the end. Manny seemed shocked at her accusation.

"La Loba would never do that to me! Would she?" Manny asked more to himself than to Frida. She just shook her head.

"I don't know, dude. All I'm going to say is BE CAREFUL. That La Loba girl seems like trouble if you ask me." Frida said crossing her arms. Manny frowned in thought then decided to push the thought away.

"Other than that, what else is going on?" Manny asked trying to get out of the subject. Frida's eyes lit up.

"Mr. Vaca tripped into a catapult and was sent flying into a burger factory." Frida said excitedly. Manny's face lit up and all thoughts before were forgotten.

"REALLY!?! What happened?" Manny asked excitedly. As Frida gossiped about poor Mr. Vaca, Manny listened to every word while a small thought tugged at the back of his head. Manny did his best to push it away.

"…and then he went flying across the sky over the school yard. Everyone watched and pointed at him and we all went to the gate to see where he would land. By the time we got there, we were just in time to see him crash into the Burger factory with the giant cow head on top of it." Frida finished enthusiastically. Manny's eyes were streaming with tears of laughter. Frida started laughing and Manny finally released the laughter he had held in until the end. They gasped for air as they continued to think about how ironic it was for Mr. Vaca to land in a burger factory. (I believe in Spanish, Vaca menas 'cow'. Now do you get the irony?)

"I can't believe that happened to Mr. Vaca…" Manny said wiping a tear away. Frida was still giggling a little.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your parents are here now Mr. Rivera." Sylvia the Nurse said sticking her head in. Manny, still smiling, nodded and Nurse Sylvia left the room.

"It's probably my mom. She has pretty much the same hours as you Frida. Being a librarian at the school and all." Manny said. Frida nodded and then gasped.

"Well, why couldn't I have gotten a ride from her then! Your mom is always at the school and I'm just supposed to be there, and we both visit you! Why can't I just get a ride from her?" Frida said realizing the thought at that very moment. (Hint, hint, Manny's been in the hospital for about 3 weeks now.)

"Yeah! Then you can get here faster! My mom has a car, so it would probably be fine if you rode with her!" Manny said. Maria walked in smiling.

"Manny, sweetie, I brought you some cookies." She said setting a small basket on the table next to Manny's bed.

"Cookies!" Many and Frida said together. Maria smiled and gave them a few. Manny and Frida munched on the cookies as Maria brought up a chair.

"So Frida, I was thinking," Maria started. Frida looked across the bed at Maria and gulped down her cookie. She wiped the crumbs of her face and glanced quickly at Manny who shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe I can give you a ride here." Maria said. Manny and Frida both looked at each other and smiled. Soon, they began laughing a little. Maria frowned. "What is so funny? I didn't think riding with your best friend's mother was that funny." Maria said sadly. Manny reassured his mother.

"Not that mom, it's just that Frida and I were just talking about that." Manny explained. Maria smiled.

"So you would do that?" Frida nodded and smiled. Maria grinned happily and grabbed a cookie for herself. "It's settled then. Tomorrow after school, I'll drive you here so we can both see Manny and then I can drive you home. How's that?" Maria asked leaning back. Frida's smile started to fade a little.

"That sounds great, but my father wants me to walk home. It's just around the corner." Frida said. Maria shrugged.

"Ok then, but now you won't have to walk all the way from school." Frida smiled again and bit into her cookie. There was an awkward silence as they all nibbled on their cookies. They were all at a loss of words.

"So….."Frida started. Maria's watch beeped and she looked at it quickly.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Manny, but I must get to my class!" Maria bent down quickly and swiftly pecked him on the cheek and began heading towards the door.

"You're taking a class mom?" Manny asked confused. Maria turned around and smiled worriedly at them.

"Yes, I'm taking a class on medicine. I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm going to have shorter visits for a while now. And now I really must be going. See you tomorrow kids!" And with a quick wave and a smile, she was gone.

"Wow. I guess your little mishap made your mom crazy because she didn't understand how to help." Frida said more to herself than Manny. Manny nodded and stared at his cookie. He felt bad that his mom had felt helpless. Just then, a beeping noise went off.

"What is that?" Manny said. Frida looked down and saw it was an alarm on her wristwatch.

"Dang! I'm really sorry, Manny, but I have to go!" Frida said quickly. She started rushing around and grabbing her things. She hugged Manny a little too tight and ran out the door as she smiled at him. "Bye!" Manny stared at the door where she had disappeared sadly.

"Bye…" He said with a sigh. Manny looked around his room, as bored as ever, now that Frida was gone. He didn't even know why. She had been very, well, _secretive_ lately. Almost like she was holding something back. Manny was even more confused at that since they shared _everything _together. Besides his famlia, she was the first to know about his El Tigre powers. Many grew worried and frowned. He pushed all of the negative thoughts away and brought in some more confusing thoughts that he'd had since he fought El Oso. La Loba.

**And so ends chapter 4……..I hope you like! WHY Does he think of La Loba so frikin much!!! It's annoying. But there IS a reason. ^-^ Maybe he has little crush on her???? ;] XD YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!!! Ok, ok, this was a really lame chapter, but, hey, writer's block sucks. What'cha gonna do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAM: Good Gosh, writer's block sucks. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE VERY LAME DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK. Just a heads up. Oh, and Frida and Manny might be WAY out of character. Especially Frida. Please brace yourselves for the worst. And I know I'm making it WAAAAYYYYY Too obvious about who La Loba really is, but you know boys in cartoons. They're down right oblivious to nearly anything that has to do with love and romance. Might as well put it in the fics too. ONWARD!!!!!**

Manny lay in his hospital bed, fatigued from the walking practice he just had. _Stupid coma, stupid medicine!_ He thought. The doctors had said he had made great improvements in the past week and if they kept up, he could be out of there by next Tuesday. That had him trying his hardest to stay standing up. Thankfully, Frida was there to help and encourage him. He held onto her arm the whole time while his legs wobbled as he took a step. Her arm and grip on his hand was surprisingly strong. Last Manny checked, Frida couldn't do a single pull up. Now it seemed like she could do twenty without breaking a sweat. So, in other words, Manny was as confused as ever.

Frida followed him into his room and sat down.

"Dude, good job! I've been coming to this hospital for weeks now and I've never seen anyone improve like you!" Frida said sitting down. Manny was sweating very slightly, but smiling all the same.

"So, any news?" Manny asked. He liked Frida giving him updates, especially on La Loba. Frida nodded, but scowled a little.

"Yeah. That La Loba chic is totally stealing the spotlight away from you, dude! You gotta get better and put a stop to it!!" Frida said getting angry. Manny reached out and patted her arm.

"It's alright with me, and guess what? The whole city will be shocked when El Tigre returns." Manny said comfortingly. Frida sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"Yeah, I guess…" She said sounding defeated. Manny smiled, but it soon faded. Frida caught this. "What's up dude? You look like you miss something."

"I do," He said," I really want to know who that La Loba girl REALLY is…" Manny said quietly. Frida gasped.

"Why!?!?" Frida asked angrily. Manny shrugged.

"I don't know… she saved me twice, I've only got to know her for about an hour, and I really don't know WHO she is. I know a lot of hero's and villain's secret identities, so I guess they aren't really secret, so I really kinda wanna know who she really is. You know, her secret identity." Manny explained. Frida seemed confused.

"Dude, she was the reason you're IN HERE. If it weren't for her, your arm wouldn't be practically dead and you would be free to make sure she didn't steal your spotlight in crime fighting!" Frida protested.

"If it weren't for her, I would've suffocated under all the cheese or frozen to death by Oso. Tell me she isn't a hero." Manny said angrily.

"Whatever, dude. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Apparently, you have a little _crush _on this La Loba chica, don't you?" Frida said. Manny was shocked.

"Nuh-uh! NEVER! NO WAY! Maybe….!" Manny said sheepishly. Frida laughed a little.

"It's ok, dude, I've seen her around and she's kinda cute. I love her fighting style." Frida said. Manny looked at her shocked.

"Really?" He asked her hopefully. Maybe she'd be ok with her. Frida nodded.

"Yeah, she is so cool! She gets out this awesome electric guitar and totally destroys her enemies; she's like Sartana of the Dead, but not dead." Frida said matter-of-factly. "And the way she does totally says rocker chic. Punk rock and all that? Awesome!" Manny chuckled and Frida looked at him. "What?"

"I think you finally found your dream hero. If she were a guy, you'd totally want to go out with him." Manny said trying to stop himself from laughing. Frida punched him in his good arm.

"Shut up! Besides, _you're _the one with the crush on her." Frida said hiding a knowing smile. Manny thought a little more about her and how he hadn't been able to see her in weeks. He sighed.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Frida asked worried. Manny frowned at the ceiling.

"I really wanna see La Loba again. She sounds so cool! I'd love to get to know her more…" Manny trailed off. Frida sat uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ya know," Frida said," I bet you know about her than anyone else."Manny stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked. Frida thought for a second.

"Remember a while ago, at lunch; you told me you met that chic in the middle of the night? How long?" Frida asked. Manny thought. That's almost all he thought about whenever Frida wasn't around.

"About an hour…maybe…" Manny said thinking. Frida nodded.

"Well, there ya go. She doesn't speak to anyone. Ever. No interviews, no witty remarks, nothing. She just comes, beats the bad guy, and leaves. Nothing left to it. She just gets the job done." Frida explained. Manny was shocked. He knew La Loba better than anyone else in the city. He also knew her hidden singing talents.

"Did you know she could sing?" Manny asked.

"Yeah-"Frida started, but she put her hand to her mouth. Manny looked at her confused. Frida just said La Loba didn't open her mouth. For anything at all. Why on earth did she know she could sing?

"I thought you said she didn't speak to anyone?" Manny asked. Frida grew worried and started wringing her hands together.

"Well…" Frida said getting nervous. _Dang it, I was so close. _Frida thought. (WARNING: This is where Frida gets WAAAAAAAYYYY out of character. If you want to avoid weird mushy weirdness from Frida, I suggest skipping the next few paragraphs….) She sighed and looked really sad when she did so. Manny grew worried about her.

"Whoa, are you ok?" He asked. Frida shook her head.

"No, I'm not ok, and I don't think I'll ever be ok again." Frida said quietly. Manny looked at her scared. (OMG SO dramatic. ;D I had to tweak Frida's character a little bit here. Sorry!)

"Why?" Manny asked confused. Frida looked up and Manny saw a tear in her eye.

"Because you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore if I told you and I will." Frida said. Manny was beyond confused and his head was starting to hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked desperately. Frida sighed.

"You won't believe me if I told you, so I'll show you…" Frida said quietly.

"Frida, what are you…" Manny trailed off. Frida reached up to her goggles. She lowered them down to her face and put them on. There was a fast, blue light and Manny had to shield his eyes. When he could see again, the girl in his dreams and thoughts everyday was standing before him with a sad look. La Loba, with her tail and ears, her electric blue costume, her red face mask. The face mask made sense to him now and the blue hair. It looked as if Frida had let her hair down and put extra long extensions in it. The other clothes didn't make much sense, but clothes don't have to make sense to look good.

"Manny, I've wanted to tell you for so long now…" La Loba said and Manny pinned it. Frida's voice. But it was smoother, more mature, or something. It had something in it that Frida herself didn't normally have. It only seemed to come to her when she was La Loba. Manny stared in shock.

"Frida-? La Loba-? What?" Manny's head felt like exploding. He shook it a little and looked away from La Loba. "Ok, so you're not La Loba, you're Frida. And you're not Frida, you're La Loba. No, I'm just confusing myself…ok. So Frida, your goggles are now somehow mystical objects of power. So, now, whenever you put them on, you turn into La Loba, like I turn into El Tigre…"Manny said trying to work it out, out loud. Frida nodded slowly as Manny looked up at her.

"Manny, I know it's hard to take in but-"La Loba started. Many held up a hand.

"Wait a sec. why didn't you tell me BEFORE!?!" Manny demanded. La Loba looked sadly into his eyes and Manny was lost again like he had so many times before with her eyes. They were blue and sad and looked really tired. As if she hadn't slept in a few days. "And why do you look so tired?" Manny asked curiously. La Loba broke out into a soft smile.

"I've been fighting crime for the past few nights. I knew there was a lot that you took care of everyday, but I had no idea it was this much, dude." Manny could hear Frida under the La Loba alter ego. "I didn't want to tell you because, because…..I thought you wouldn't like me anymore. We might become worst enemies and couldn't stand to be near each other; like me with Zoe Aves! You KNOW I can't stand her. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want that to happen." Frida said sadly and quietly. The La Loba part of her was making her shy. Manny stared at her in shock. He had never heard of a person sacrificing so much, just for him.

"Wait, how much crime fighting have you been doing?" Manny asked as he tried to not notice the dark circles under her eyes. La Loba's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Not TOO much….I mean…..just from 5- 12 every night….nothing big….but dude, this crime fighting stuff is awesome!! It's been keeping me on top of my homework and everything! My papa says that if I finish my homework early enough, he'll let me fight crime for the rest of the night! I'm trying my hardest to make him proud, and with these new powers, there's no stopping me!" Manny could hear Frida through La Loba. Her amazingly unique smile shone through the costume and illuminated her face with joy. Manny felt happy for her.

"Wait a second…5-12!?! FRIDA! I NEVER fight crime for THAT long!!! No WONDER you're so tired!" Manny said, "And now I get why you leave at 4:30 every day…" Manny said realizing why she left so early. And on days she stayed until visiting hours were over…..well…

"Wait, what about days when you stay till 10? Do you still fight crime then?" Manny asked. La Loba bit her lip and nodded slowly. Manny frowned. La Loba sat on the bed and turned to him.

"I didn't want to just make my papa proud, Manny," La Loba said." I wanted to make you proud too." Manny kept frowning and reached out. He lifted the mask on her face and with a slightly blinding light, they transformed back to goggles and La Loba turned back to Frida.

"Frida…" Manny complained. "You don't have to make me proud of you. We're best friends. Why would you have to do that?"

"Because I've always felt powerless next to you!" Frida said getting angry. "I've always felt I never contributed and you've been saving MY butt for months now!" Frida yelled. Manny shrank back slightly. He had seen her get depressed and angry about not being able to help, but never like this.

"Frida…" Manny said softly. "I like you just the way you are. But now…" Frida looked up worried. Had she ticked him off? Did he not like her anymore?

"Manny, ok, I get you don't wanna be friends anymore. I guess I'll see you around." Frida said getting off the bed and getting her bag. Manny stared at her confused.

"Are you kidding? I was gonna say we could be partners!" Frida popped back up.

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We could fight crime together, or do evil together. And, now that we can be partners, it won't be weird fighting crime with my dad anymore. He won't be able to talk about my _feelings_ with you around." Manny said with a smile. Frida burst out in a full firework display of happiness.

"AWESOME!" Frida yelled. Manny started laughing when an alarm on her wrist watch went off. She looked down at it sadly. "Darn it."

"Dang. Don't worry; I'll be out soon enough." Manny said happily. Frida smiled and ran out the door. Manny sighed and lay back in his bed and tried to absorb the fact that his best friend was the one he thought of the most. Now that his obsession of knowing who she is was over, Manny didn't have much to think about. He decided to fantasize about the fun they would have now that Frida could do just about anything he could and more. They would get in a lot more mischief. They would be able to help a lot more people. And definitely no talking about _feelings_ whenever he fought crime with his dad anymore. Frida would most likely be around like usual, but helping now.

However, Manny's _feelings _were rather jumbled up right then. He thought about how Frida teased him for having a crush on La Loba. Then almost right after that, she revealed she _was _La Loba. And the truth was, he still kinda sorta had a crush on La Loba. And maybe Frida. He was so confused now. But she had helped him and sacrificed so much for him. It was like she was really showing herself for the first time to him. Manny loved this new Frida. But he shared the same fear she did: that they might fight and become mortal enemies.

~(A few hours later)~

La Loba ran as fast as she could (Which was kinda fast nowadays) all the way up to Manny's home. Once she got to the top, she knocked as hard as she could on the door. Mann'ys dad, Mr. Rivera, answered the door looking down at her confused. He had never met La Loba before.

"May I help you, Miss?" He asked. La Loba, panting slightly, looked up at him.

"Mr. Rivera, it's me, FRIDA!" La Loba said panting. Mr. Rivera watched the young hero standing in front of him.

"You are not Frida. She doesn't have superpowers." He reasoned. La Loba sighed and took off her mask. She transformed back into Frida and Mr. Rivera gasped. "FRIDA! You have super powers!?!" Frida rolled her eyes and turned back to La Loba.

"Mr. Rivera, please, I need your help. There is a giant monster that is about to attack your home if you don't help." La Loba said seriously. Mr. Rivera stared at her for a second and changed into White Pantera.

They ran out onto the balcony and saw a giant rock monster not even 20 feet away from where they stood. White Pantera ran as fast as he could to the bottom of the building and started attacking the monster from the front. The giant monster tried to crush him with its hand, but he got away. La Loba took out her guitar and started playing as hard as she could. Sound waves hurdled towards the monster and scratched him terribly, but he still wasn't down. La Loba thought for a moment and got an idea. Her guitar disappeared and her hands shimmered as castanets appeared. She started playing and aimed them at the monster. On the last beat, ropes flew from the castanets and started to bind the monster. La Loba used all her strength to hold herself in the right place. Just one difference in position and the ropes would stop coming. Eventually, the ropes had bound the monster to the point where he couldn't move and La Loba let down her stance. The castanets shimmered and disappeared and she began to fall over in exhaustion, but a strong pair of arms caught her around her waist. She looked up a little weakly and saw El Tigre smiling at her.

"Manny…? What? Wait, how are you here?" La Loba asked softly. El Tigre chuckled and picked her up. White Pantera nodded at him from the streets and took off with the monster to the city's monster jail.

"The doctor's released me from the hospital about an hour ago saying I had healed incredibly fast. I'm back now, but I need a little more rest than I usually get because they say I'm still a little weak from the medicine." El Tigre explained as he walked her indoors.

He set La Loba on the couch and he sat down next to her. La Loba was having trouble keeping consciousness and she tried to stifle a yawn. El Tigre turned back to Manny and he carefully lifted the mask away from her face. She turned back to Frida and almost immediately, she fell asleep. She started falling and landed on Manny's shoulder. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly."Its ok, Frida. You can sleep now." He said softly. She smiled softly in her sleep and He sat there hugging her until Mr. Rivera returned home.

**:P Bleh. Not my best work as far as I know. Stupid writer's block gave me bad ideas of what should happen. I think I do better when I'm not pressured with homework at the same time. XP whatever. Will this be the end of the story or do you want me to continue?????? XD I won't continue it if you don't review so please review!!!**


	6. SIDE NOTE

**SAM: HIYA! Ok, here's the deal. I've got a few more chapters to put up, but that means I won't be done with the story. Everyone knows how awful writer's block is :P So anyway, if you really want this story to continue, go to my account page and at the top is a place you can vote. I'm taking a vote on whether or not I should continue this. Vote now before it's too late! Thanks so much for everyone's awesome reviews too!**


End file.
